Humor Hetalia!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: Welcome to the world of the Humors! You have seen the representations for the countries, but what about their friends? Meet the representations of the Humors of the world! (Please review! Rated T for rude and some dirty humor. All characters are OCs)
1. Episode 1

Do you like to laugh? Do you like to smile? Well, there are people out there, who's job is to smile and laugh! They are known as the humors of the world!

**Welcome to the World of the Humors!**

"Hello! Hey, Hey, you! Over here!" a young man yelled and laughed

"Hm? What are you doing here?" asked a young Austrian

The young Italian man ran over to the him. He was out of breathe, but he didn't look tired at all.

"I'm Risate!" the Italian said with a smile.

"Why are your eyes closed?" the Austrian asked curiously

"Um…." The man stood their just looking at the him

"Nevermind…."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Heiterkeit."

"That's a weird name."

"Where are you from, Risate?"

"I'm Italian! What are you?"

"I'm Austrian." he said with a smile

"It was nice to meet you, Heiterkeit!"

"It was nice to meet you too." And he left

Risate ran off smiling.

_Risate needs to learn that he has already met me_. Heiterkeit thought to himself._ He doesn't even act like he is Humor Italy! Humor Germany just tells us to go with his humor….hmph._ Humor Austria always loved playing silly songs on the piano or play silly sounding music, but he didn't like a silly sounding Italian.

**-28 May 1951-**

A young man, a British man, came walking down the road. Whistling a song. His cane made little noises on the ground as he walked. His little black and green top hat on his orange hair, and his matching green and black outfit, is what got him his name. Monty Milligan.

"What a beautiful day!" he sang

Monty was walking through the streets of Washington D.C., because he was meeting a friend there. He loved all his friends dearly. He liked this friend too, just not as much as his other friends.

He arrived at a small house that had a giant American flag on the roof. He knocked on the door and someone yelled "COME IN!"

"It's me! Monty!" he said

"Oh, okay!" a young American said, walking into the room

Monty is friends, no, I should say Allies with the young American. The American's name was Julius Baker. He wore a red t-shirt and black undershirt, with a black jacket, and almost bleach blonde hair. He wore regular jeans and red tennis shoes.

Julius loved to laugh. Like most of his friends. Julius was just a cover name really. He was also known as Humor America. Monty too, was a humor. He was Humor England.

"What's up?" Julius asked Monty

"Oh nothing much." he answered "I just wanted to come and visit my friend!"

"It's good to see you." Julius gave the smaller humor a hug

You may think: -These don't act like the countries!- Well you are correct, except. They still had to fight in the war. So they know what the countries have been through. They just don't want to look at the scary and sad past they had.

"It's good to see you too." said Monty

Monty always tried to be nice to people, even to the people he didn't really like. He had to be nice to his Allies. He was a part of the team. There are the Allies, which Monty was with, but Monty's best friend, Lach, was with the Axis powers. Monty would visit Julius, but Monty missed Lach very much.

"I better get going. It will be dark soon." Monty said to Julius

"Okay, be careful, come back anytime!" He said with a smile

Monty left and went on his way to his house before stopping. "Maybe Lach is home. I could visit him!" and he ran off to find his best friend Humor Prussia!


	2. Episode 2

Monty finally made it to Lach's house. When he got there he saw Lach's brother, Lächeln, walking out of the house. Monty walked over and knocked on the door.

"Lach! Are you home, my friend?" Monty asked

"Hm? MONTY!" Lach threw open the door and gave Monty a big hug

"It's n-nice to see you too." Monty said

Lach was Humor Prussia's nickname, his real name was Gelächter, but he didn't really like it, so he went by Lach. He also liked it, because it was just like his little brother's name, Lächeln, also known as Humor Germany.

Lach wore a white coat that matched his silver like hair, that he wore in a small pigtail. The coat was short and it had a small Prussian flag on his right shoulder. He wore a blue undershirt and jeans. His belt was white and the buckle was silver. Lach's eyes were green, sometimes light green and sometimes dark.

After Lach was done hugging, the two friends heard some thunder. They looked up at the sky to see a giant gray and black cloud.

"Ah! Come on, get in side, quick, Monty!" Lach pulled Monty into the house quickly

"Is that what I think it is?!" Monty asked panicking

"J-Ja, I think it is."

Monty and Lach watched the giant cloud disappear from the sky as quick as it had appeared. The cloud was not only a cloud, but it was a city. The city of Dread. Where all there are called Dreaders. No smiles or laughter, just sadness and crying. Everything was colored black and gray.

If a Humor died, then it would be captured and taking prisoner in the City of Dread. Never to be seen again.

"We have lost so many people to the Dreaders." Monty said sadly

"Ja….too many friends lost."

After everything settled down, Monty and Lach started talking about what's been happening in their country.

"Nothing has really changed though." Monty said

"Ja. It's kind of boring being a Humor. Our own country representations have never met us!"

"We are forgotten a lot."

Monty sighed. Lach sighed as well. They both had a lot of fun being Humors, but they never really got to have many adventures.

There was a knock on the door, and before Lach could answer it, Warai, Humor Japan, came running in.

Humor Japan wore a black coat, white long sleeve shirt, and a red tie. He also wore black skinny jeans with a red belt. His shoes were also red and he wore plain black glasses. His hair was black and was a little spikey here and there.

"Warai? What are you doing here?"

"There has been new from the country representations." the Japanese man said "The Allies and the Axis Humors are going to fight!"

"What, Why?" Monty asked standing up

"They want to see which Humors are funnier and better."

Lach turned to Monty, Monty looked sad. He didn't want to fight his best friend, just to see who was better, but he knew he had to.

"Okay then, lads." He said "I'll leave, so you can work on plans." Monty grabbed his cane, hat, and coat then walked out the door quickly.

"Well, let's get ready for a war." Humor Japan told Lach

Humor Prussia stood there for a second then finally answered "Ja. Let's get ready."

Humor England ran back to the Allies base, while Humor Prussia and Humor Japan ran to the Axis base to get ready for a fight!


End file.
